


Chubby Bunny

by naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ?? I guess??, Dessert & Sweets, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Food Play, Force-Feeding, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Name-Calling, Teasing, assume Usagi's and Mamoru's relationship is open k bye, because she's cute, belly play, chubby! Usagi, holy shit man, just uh, lots of teasing, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: Usagi's always complaining about being hungry, so Rei decides, it's food she wants? Then it's food she's gonna get





	Chubby Bunny

“I'm hungry” Usagi Tsukino, now a senior in high school sighed. She was sitting in her room, flipping through a magazine.

Her friend Rei Hino looked her over and scoffed. “Of course you are.”

“Hey, what's that supposed to mean?” Usagi demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

“You're _always_ hungry, Usagi. And recently you've been greedier than ever”

“Hey! It's not my fault” she felt her cheeks going pink. 

“Oh, sure it isn't.” Rei set her book down. “Y'know, you should really get in shape. You're getting kinda chubby” 

“No I'm not!” Usagi cried out. Rei smirked and left the room. 

“REIII!” she whined, stomping after her. They stopped in the kitchen. Usagi eyed several sweets that Makoto had brought over sitting on the table, but forced herself to stay focused on the task at hand.

“Yeah, _sure_ , says the person with no self control.”

“I have tons of self control!” She insisted, but her eyes wandered over to the food again. It all looked so good…

Rei followed her gaze, and caught sight of Usagi's favorite: cake. 

Usagi stood her ground. “I can quit junk food whenever I want!”

“Well surely if you have self control then surely you don't want this food, huh?” Rei said coily. Usagi froze. “I… I…” 

Rei raised an eyebrow. 

Usagi crossed her arms. “I don't care!” 

Rei walked over to the trash can. “Then I guess you don't mind if I just…”

Usagi panicked. “No!”

“Hmm?” 

“I-erm,” Usagi fumbled for a good excuse. “I don't think you should just waste it. Not that I'm hungry or anything.”

Unfortunately, her stomach decided to betray her in that very moment and growl very loudly.

“Oh, _really_ now?”

The blonde couldn't take it anymore. “OKAY FINE! JUST HAND OVER THAT CAKE, REI!” she reached for it

“You're gonna have to get it from me, first” Rei swiftly moved it away, then raised her arm up. She had a couple inches on Usagi and it was enough to cause tremendous difficulty.

Desperate, she jumped up and tried to grab it. She was unsuccessful, and Rei just laughed at her.

“Aw, the chubby bunny can't hop up to her prize?”

Usagi stomped her foot and wailed. “DON'T CALL ME THAT!”

Rei let out another snarky giggle and said “you have gotten chubby, I saw your stomach jiggle when you started throwing your little temper tantrum.”

Rei wasn't completely wrong. Years of Usagi's constant eating and sleeping had finally caught up with her, and she was now indeed a bit soft. It couldn't have been more than 10 or 15 pounds over the span of 4 years, but since Usagi was rather short it was rather noticeable. 

Usagi knew Rei wasn't totally wrong, and she was more flustered than anything, but she didn't want Rei to have the last laugh! 

Rei sighed, a hint of amusement in her voice. “I suppose I've made you work enough.” She took Usagi by the arm and lead her to the living room.

They both sat on the floor. Usagi fidgeted a little. What was Rei up to? 

Rei smiled, then held up a forkful of cake to Usagi's face.

“Come onnn,” she said in a sing songy voice. Usagi's mouth began to water a little. She couldn't help herself and opened her mouth. Rei was surprisingly gentle; Usagi had half expected her to shove her face in the slice or stick the fork halfway down her throat.

“Yeah, that's what I thought” the black haired girl purred. Usagi avoided eye contact as she opened her mouth again. It felt rather bizarre to be fed like this, especially by Rei of all people. She didn't wanna admit it at all, but she kinda liked it a little. Just a _little_. 

Rei didn't stop until the slice was gone. Usagi, of course, was still hungry.

“Look at your tummy" Rei teased, jabbing her finger into Usagi’s soft midsection. “My finger sinks in. You really are a _chubby bunny_.”

Usagi swatted her hand away. “Nuh uh! Everyone's tummy rolls or sticks out when they sit!” 

“Yeah, but yours didn't used to roll this much.” Usagi couldn't think of a good rebuttal so she just stuck her tongue out at her instead. 

Rei got up and walked a circle slowly around Usagi, as if sizing her up. “Keep acting like that and I'll throw away everything"

Usagi gasped. “You _wouldn't_ , Makoto would _kill_ you.”

Rei thought for a moment before making her way over to the food. “I suppose you're right, but I will donate all your favorites to your little brother's class and tell Makoto to never give you her extras ever again.”

“NO!!”

“Then don't test me, bunhead.” Rei said in a husky voice, raising her eyebrow. Usagi blushed and looked away.

“Something tells me you're still hungry" Rei gave Usagi’s head a playful shove.

“Hey! Watch it!” Usagi was ready to argue until she saw the rather generous platter of assorted goodies in Rei’s hands. She quickly shut up. 

“We gotta make sure the bunny is fed, now don't we?” Rei coped. “That is, unless you wanna start exercising that ‘self control’ now...”

Usagi paused only a moment before she grabbed a cookie and a pastry. She alternated back and forth between hands for bites until she noticed Rei was holding out a brownie, grinning mischievously.

Usagi couldn't resist. She opened her mouth and let Rei stuff if in. She was a little less gentle this time, pushing the whole thing in before Usagi was ready. 

“I always knew you had no self control"

“Ngl, I'm just so hungry…” Usagi said, trailing off as she reached for more.

“It's gonna be hilarious if you end up too fat to fly in your Senshi form”

“Hey!! I'm not that big!!” she protested.

“Not yet” Rei poked her belly (rather hard) yet again. 

Usagi squeaked. “Not so hard, Rei, that hurts!”

“Oh really? I'd think that you'd have extra cushion for protection”

Usagi stuffed another pastry in her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer. Even though the platter was almost half empty, she still wasn't satisfied. She started eating a bit faster, obviously fueled by frustration.

Rei just watched her, totally amused. She knew for a fact that she could dangle this over Usagi’s head forever, and she actually liked teasing her. The loser got so flustered so easily, it was quite entertaining. And, for whatever reason, she had the weird urge to egg her on. Rei honestly wanted to know how much Usagi could handle before she either passed out or tapped out. She scooped up the platter as it was almost gone and went back to the kitchen.

“Hey! I wasn't done yet!!” Usagi cried in protest. 

“Quit your whining, stupid, I'm getting you more. Jeez, is all you ever think about food?”

She returned shortly and set it down in front of the blonde. There was more food this time than before, and many of them were rather, well, dense.

That didn't stop Usagi though. She was just on the brink of being satisfied, so she treated herself to a couple more things before pushing the plate away from her. 

“I'm good now.” 

Now Rei was the one left dissatisfied. “I doubt that.”

“Wh- I am!!”

Rei picked up a cinnamon roll. “Uh uh, I know you, fifteen minutes from now you're gonna be whining that you're hungry again. Open up, tubby.”

Usagi went bright red and turned her head away. She shouldn't be so into this, and she still didn't want to give Rei the satisfaction. 

Rei, growing impatient, poked her belly again, which was sticking out more than usual, threatening to peak out from under her shirt. “I said _open up, tubby_ "

When Usagi opened her mouth to protest, Rei quickly shoved the roll in her mouth. Usagi made a strange noise, but swallowed it.

Rei moved and sat behind Usagi, then pulled the plate closer to her. “I don't wanna have to hear your complaining later on that you're hungry.” She grabbed another roll and held it up to her lips. 

“Open wiiiide, I know you want to” Rei leaned into her

Usagi obeyed. She was starting to feel full, but she knew Rei wasn't gonna let up.

Rei pinched Usagi's side. “Look at this. You even have little love handles.” 

Usagi blushed as she just sat practically in Rei’s lap being hand fed more desserts.

“You're always blabbing about how much you want sweets, now you get your wish”

By the time most of them were gone, Usagi was very full and more flustered than ever. Rei pressed her fingers into Usagi's sides, eliciting a squeak. 

“Seems like you're finally full for real.” She peeked over Usagi's shoulder. “It looks like you're five months along.”

Usagi didn't have the energy to argue back. “I'm so full,,,” she whined. It beat being insanely hungry, but now she was visibly bloated and embarrassed. 

Rei still showed little mercy. She continued gently squeezing Usagi’s belly and making fun of her. 

Rei got up after a while of teasing. “What a greedy girl you are”

“Sh-shut up Rei”

Rei slipped a hand under Usagi's chin and gently lifted her head up so they locked eyes. She leaned in close and said “I never said this wasn't cute.” She lingered for a moment, and Usagi almost expected them to kiss. However, Rei dropped her hand and said “Come on, get up, loser, the least you can do is waddle off to bed”

Usagi struggled to stand up on her own, and was surprised when Rei held out her hand to aide. Usagi took it shyly. Rei, miscalculating her own strength, yanked Usagi up to her feet. As a result, Usagi's chubby stuffed tummy bumped into Rei’s flat toned stomach. 

Rei grinned like a cheshire cat, layed a hand on Usagi's food baby, and said “Maybe you should change your name to _Buta_ ”

_“Reiiiiii”_

They locked eyes again, and Rei did something shocking. Still holding her hand with one and her other still on her burgeoning waistline, Rei gave Usagi a very quick kiss on the nose. It left the blonde reeling, however, and she tried to hide how flustered she was. God, why was Rei being such a tease?

She slowly made her way into her room and sat on her bed, stiff. She couldn't relax, not like this.

Rei noticed and put her hands on her hips. “What are you doing, bunhead? Just sitting there lookin at me like that”

Rei strolled over and lifted Usagi's head with her hand again, squeezed her squishy cheeks in her hand. “You really should take it easy before you get sick, you chubby bunny”

Usagi's face started heating up again, and her heart was beginning to pound in her chest. Rei paused, forcing Usagi to make eye contact, then slowly leaned in. Oh gosh, it was the moment there blonde had been waiting for. Rei wasn't very quick this time, she let it last a few seconds. When they separated, she licked her lips and said “You taste so sweet, BunHead”

Usagi didn't know what to say. She had temporarily forgotten her discomfort from being full and instead willed herself not to burst into flames.

“I may have a magic touch, but you should still lay down, loser. I don't wanna hear you complain about a stomachache, either”

Usagi obeyed and layed down on her side, wincing as she felt everything shift. She rubbed her tummy slowly and dozed off, her brain replaying such a strange (... and captivating) day with the beautiful (yet bossy) Rei. She hoped Rei wouldn't tell the others what they did, and prayed she'd someday do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> If Google serves me correctly, Buta means Pig


End file.
